With the advance of HDD technology, the spacing between a magnetic-recording head and a magnetic-recording disk has become progressively smaller, on the order of a few nanometers (nm). Consequently, small changes in the dimensional tolerances of internal components that can affect the head-to-disk spacing, or fly-height, have become of greater concern. For example, dropping an HDD can give rise to head-positioning errors, and cause errors in the recording, or retrieval, of information stored on the magnetic-recording disk. Thus, engineers and scientists engaged in the development of HDDs are becoming increasingly more interested in providing a HDD more robust in protecting against the shock of dropping the HDD, and HDD designs that can achieve such robustness with minimal impact on cost.